


Brian Through Rome's Eyes

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Brian from one who knows him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Through Rome's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



He's the good kind of crazy.

It's the kind of crazy that led to both of you falling back against the car, laughing your asses off. Given a choice between a life that had been fully free, but lacking him, he knows he would choose to have him every time. Now that they have peace between them, anyway. And maybe even when he was still blaming his friend, because he couldn't take it on himself. After all, they both shaped each other, which means maybe he's got a little crazy too.


End file.
